In law enforcement or military training, competition target shooting, sport hunting, tactical and instinct training, sighting in a firearm or other uses, the accurate shooting of a firearm is essential. Of equal importance, is the safety in handling the firearm for the protection of yourself and others. In order to become a proficient, accurate, safe and successful firearm expert or enthusiast, repetitive shooting of the firearm is required to develop the proper techniques and muscle memory allowing operation to be second nature.
The repetitive shooting necessary to achieve the above objectives is limited by the use of live ammunition. It is well known the cost of live ammunition is expensive and a limiting factor. Additionally, the need to use designated firing ranges is a major inconvenience not to mention the safety concerns involved with the use of live ammunition especially when dealing with novices in firearm shooting.
It is well known in the prior art of training systems utilizing laser devices for simulating firearm operation without needing live ammunition in attempt to overcome the limiting factors mentioned above. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,864 B2 (Shecter et al.) a laser transmitting assembly consisting of a cartridge adapter assembly and modified blanks having a quantity of a explosive substance is disclosed. The laser transmitter assembly is actuated by pulling the trigger of the firearm causing the explosive substance in the modified blanks to create a gas which transverses the barrel of the firearm. The laser assembly senses this actuation causing the emission of a laser pulse. This prior art device is limited by the cost factor and need for modified blank cartridges and the use of a limited quantity of an explosive substance. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,893, 5,433,134 and 5,585,589 (Edward J. Leiter), each disclose fire simulating devices that consist of utilizing blank cartridges to activate the transmission of a laser beam.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,285 (Sesney), U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,262 (Dye et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,376 (Kimble et al.) each, also, disclose a laser system to simulate firearm operation. These patents disclose the use of a acoustical transducer or piezoelectric crystal in the laser system activating the laser device by the detection of sound energy or a mechanical force or shock wave from actuation of the firearm firing mechanism. In these prior art devices actuation of the laser system requires the actual firing of the firearm or squeezing of the firearm trigger in combination with the use of blank cartridges or “dry” firing of the firearm. The abundant repetitive firing of the firearm to achieve proficiency in use and marksmanship of the firearm will cause deterioration of the firearm firing mechanism ultimately affecting the longevity of the firearm. Additionally, the repetitive firing of the firearm will cause exhaustion to the user reducing the length of training sessions. Additionally, the prior art device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,907 (Carlo De Bernardini) consists of a shock detector controlling the release of the laser light by actuation of the firing mechanism of the firearm.
Furthermore, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication US 2003/0003424 A1 (Shechter et al.) the firearm must be altered to accommodate the laser system device. More specifically, in this patent, disclosed is a training barrel that is a drop-in replacement barrel for a pistol having a removable barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,300 (Cheshelski et al.) discloses a laser system that requires replacement of the entire pistol barrel with a barrel containing a laser module.
The present invention addresses the disadvantages of the prior art, namely the necessity for use of blank cartridges or modified cartridges containing a limited amount of explosive substance. Furthermore, the need in some of the disclosed prior art devices to modify the firearm to accommodate the laser system. Finally, the need to fire the firing mechanism of the firearm to activate the laser device which over time and abundant repetitive firing will wear down the firing mechanism affecting longevity and usefulness of the firearm.